Emma Murphy
Emma Murphy is the long lost daughter of Claire Murphy. She made her first appearance in August 2018. Her character is currently one of the lead characters in N&F, especially since starting a relationship with Nick Evans and buying The Tumpetty Storylines 2018- Emma first appears in The Tumpetty, looking for her mother. She finds Claire and announces that she's her daughter. It turns out that Claire had given her away as a baby. Emma later makes friends with her niece Faye and supports here when she's going to university. She also helps the Slater sisters trying to solve the recent crimes of 2018. In 2019, her and Nick are taking part in the Fun Run 2019, when the pair sit down for a rest. Emma asks about Elle, Nick's daughter, and Nick tells her about Nita's behaviour. This upsets Emma and she tells them that whenever they want to talk, she's there. The pair then kiss. For a couple of weeks after, the pair act awkward around each other. In May 2019, things come to head with Nick and Nita, which results in Nick and the children leaving and staying at Kales' house. Nick phoned Emma and tells her about the situation. Emma secretly takes the deeds for the Tumpetty and signs it over to her and Nick. Emma announces that she wants to be with Nick, much to the disgust of Claire and Megan. Emma then shows them the deeds, and promptly evicted the two women from the Tumpetty. She also tells everyone that the Tumpetty is closed for a private party. This upsets Julie McAlddon, who Emma calls "an old bat". Julie walks out upset. The pair invite Katherine Wood and Hayli Squinteye round and offers them jobs, to which they accept. Nick and the children then move into the Tumpetty. Emma later apologizes to Julie, to which she forgives her. In December 2019, Nick hears about an idea about proposing with voice recorded faberge eggs, and buys one, unaware that Emma sees the idea. Nick proposes to Emma, however Emma produces another and gives the same message back! They both accept. In January 2020, when Swibber breaks into the tumpetty, Emma hears creaking downstairs in the night. She wakes Nick up,and the two investigate. They come face to face with Swibber, who tells them he will kill both of them and the children. As he is pushing past, Emma loses it and pushes him down the stairs, killing him. Emma is distraught, and terrified of going to prison, but Nick comes up with a plan about burying him in the manhole in the cellar. The two carry out this plan. They then bury him permanently in the back garden. In January 2020, Emma is supportive when Nick changes their name to Jade. They then try on their wedding dresses. Background info Emma's casting was first announced in May 2018, when NJE was impressed with Katie Jarvis' acting in EastEnders. They said "She just seemed so much like an N&F character, and she definitely looked like a Murphy!" In July, the character's name was announced as Emma Murphy. The character was an instant hit with viewers, who took to her cheeky personality. In October, it was announced that Emma would be one of the major characters to look out for in 2019. In April 2019, viewers were shocked when Emma kissed Nick, with viewers guessing that the two would start a relationship. This was confirmed a month later. A journalist commented "This is the best match for Nick yet; Alex was too mature and didn't fit at all, Natalie was too dull and there was no chemistry there either, and Nita, whereas there was the first time round, always seemed too down to earth for them. Emma is exactly like Nick, and the two are amazing together on-screen. I think Nick's found the one at last!!!". It has been implied that Emma is pansexual, though not mentioned on-screen, due to her relationship with a genderfluid person. Category:1998 Births Category:2018 Debuts Category:Murphy Family Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Villains Category:Lead Characters Category:Murderers